


[Podfic] No Place I'd Rather Be

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Feelings Realization, Japan, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Slow Burn, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Being with Steven is like being home.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] No Place I'd Rather Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Place I'd Rather Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341481) by [backfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backfire/pseuds/backfire). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Text:** [No Place I'd Rather Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341481)

 **Author:** [backfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backfire/pseuds/backfire)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** ["Rather Be (Cover)" - Jasmine Thompson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_as_IxjD3Oo)

 **Outro Music:** [ "Rather Be (Cover)" - Jason Chen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_Qe72QcIjE)

 **Length:** 3:44:34

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/No%20Place%20I'd%20Rather%20Be%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/No%20Place%20I'd%20Rather%20Be.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Part 1  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/No%20Place%20I'd%20Rather%20Be%20Part%201.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/No%20Place%20I'd%20Rather%20Be%20Part%202.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 3  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/No%20Place%20I'd%20Rather%20Be%20Part%203.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> this podfic was a victim of The Great Microphone Debacle of 2019, so it's finished about a month later than I wanted it to be, but it's finally done and I love it a lot. you'll notice a tiny bump in quality about halfway through


End file.
